tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TDfan567 as "Jen" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:31 TDfan567 63ff5f33@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.255.95.51 has joined #commissioning 15:31 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TDfan567. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:31 I am trying out for Jen 15:31 <@TDIFan13> Great. 15:31 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 15:31 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TDfan567/Audition_tapes 15:32 <@TDIFan13> That looks good! 15:32 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll move onto some questions. 15:32 thanks 15:32 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:32 I would try to do some new stuff with Jen, but stick to her roots 15:33 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:33 I don't really plan on it 15:33 <@TDIFan13> Okay! 15:33 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:34 no 15:34 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Jen and your partner for this scene is Cody. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:34 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Cody13 15:34 TDfan567 has changed nick to Jen37 15:34 * Cody13 sits by the dock and sighs. 15:34 Hi 15:34 <+Cody13> Oh, hi Jen. :s 15:35 Is there anything wrong 15:35 <+Cody13> Glad you asked. 15:35 * Jen37 sits next to him 15:35 <+Cody13> You're a girl, right? 15:35 Yes 15:35 <+Cody13> Well I mean, of course you're a girl, heh-heh... 15:35 <+Cody13> It's just. 15:35 <+Cody13> I'm into Gwen but she's into another guy on the island. 15:35 Who is she in to? 15:36 *into 15:36 <+Cody13> Trent. I don't know what it is, I mean. 15:36 <+Cody13> No offense. 15:36 <+Cody13> But what does he have that I don't? 15:36 Oh, well maybe it's his personality? 15:37 <+Cody13> Maybe. But Gwen liked Trent before she even knew him. 15:37 <+Cody13> I knew a lot of guys like Trent back at my high school. 15:37 <+Cody13> Good clothes, nice hair, can play an instrument... 15:37 Hmm 15:37 <+Cody13> I played the tuba in band once, you know! 15:37 Nice 15:37 <+Cody13> Thanks. :D 15:37 You're getting there, but you need to work on how to smooth talk 15:38 <+Cody13> R-really? But I've been studying pick-up lines since third grade. 15:38 <+Cody13> Hey, I have an idea! 15:38 What is it? 15:38 <+Cody13> Maybe you could help me with my style a bit. 15:38 <+Cody13> You said you run a fashion blog, right? 15:38 That is a great idea 15:38 Yup 15:38 <+Cody13> We're gonna make one heck of a team. 15:38 <+Cody13> I mean, i-if you'll help me. 15:38 Yes we are 15:39 * Jen37 high-fives Cody 15:39 * Cody13 high-fives her back. 15:39 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:39 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your day! 15:39 okay 15:39 Jen37 63ff5f33@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.255.95.51 has quit Page closed Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions